Adventure Time: Riot
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Marceline has always had dreams of becoming a famous musician. She starts off with a pop punk band, but is kicked out because of her stagefright. 2 years later, she meets another musician hoping to follow the same dream she has. They get together and create a new band to rock the house. Features various songs by Paramore from Riot, and various albums. Marceline/Finn story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dream to Reality

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time, or Paramore! All I own are the OCs I use.)

Me and my bandmates were waiting to be called onto the stage to do our show.

I was looking at my guitar pick. I was a musical genius, but I was nervous as hell to do this gig.

My guitar player looked at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah Joseph," I said, "Just nervous."

"Don't be," said Joseph, "You'll do great."

Someone came downstairs. "Guys, you need to get on stage right now," she said.

My lead singer, Dana came out. "Alright," she said, "Let's go!"

I followed them to the guitar rack and got my ax bass.

"Ready?" asked Dana.

"I guess so," I said.

"Alright let's do this!" she said. We started to go out to the stage.

For A Pessimist I'm pretty Optimistic (From Riot)

Dana: Just talk yourself up

And tear yourself down

You've hit your one wall

Now find a way around

Well what's the problem?

You've got a lot of nerve

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I'm not so naive

My sorry eyes can see

The way you fight shy

Of almost everything

Well, if you give up

You'll get what you deserve

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

So what did you think I would say?

No you can't run away, no you can't run away

You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

You threw it away

I kept playing my bass lines and listening to the crowd. I was following my dream of being a musician. My bandmates were rockin out with me.

Dana: You were finished long before

We had even seen the start

Why don't you stand up, be a man about it

Fight with your bare hands about it now

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay, well did you

I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this

You never wanted to stay

And I put my faith in you, so much faith

And then you just threw it away

After we finished the song, the audience went wild.

"That was amazing!" said Dana, "Marceline you sure know how to play the bass."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks," I said, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Their manager came in. "Hey fellas," he said, "I just got a call from a producer from Nightosphere Records. They said they wanna sign you for a world tour!"

Dana and the others cheered as they heard the offer.

"But there's one thing," said the manager, "They want you to get rid of the bass player."

"What?" asked Joseph.

"Well I heard a lot of comments about Marcy, and…. She's holding you back."

"No," said Dana, "There's no way we'd trade away our bass player just for a sign for a world tour."

"Well… I guess I'll just tell them you don't want that $1,000,000 and the chance to make a platinum record," said the manager.

They thought about it. "We'll do it!" they said in unison.

I came out of the bathroom and noticed they were gone.

"Guys?" I asked. I saw them take off in the van without me. "Hey!" I said.

I chased after them and they kept driving. They stepped on the gas and left me here. All I had was my bass guitar. I was completely alone…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second chance

Finn: The author does not own Adventure Time or Paramore)

 **5 MONTHS LATER…..**

I was sitting in my room looking at posters of my favorite musicians.

"Well, at least I have my secret shrine," I said.

I kept plucking on my bass remembering the good times we had.

MY dad came in.

"How can you expect to take over the family business when you're plucking on the family ax?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't wanna be a business woman," I said, "I wanna make my own path."

"No," he said, "You have to study business."

That's right, my dad wanted me to take over as ruler of the Nightosphere. But I didn't really focus on business. I had my own plans for my future.

When he was gone I brought out my song book and looked at my lyrics.

"One day these songs will be heard," I said to myself.

 _Here We Go Again (From All We Know)_

 _Marceline: And Here we go again_

 _With all the things we said_

 _And not a minute spent_

 _To think that we'd regret_

 _So we just take it back_

 _These words and hold our breath_

 _Forget the things we swore we meant_

 _I'll write you just to let you know_

 _That I'm alright_

 _Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

 _Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

 _Well I'm not_

 _And here we go again_

 _With all the things we did_

 _And now I'm wondering_

 _Just who would I have been_

 _To be the one attached at all time to your hip_

 _Forget the things we swore we meant_

 _I'll write you just to let you know_

 _That I'm alright_

 _Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

 _Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

 _Well I'm not_

 _I'll write you to let you know_

 _That I'm alright_

 _Can't say I'm sad to see you go_

 _Cause I'm not (No I'm not)_

 _Well I'm not_

 _Here we go again_

 _With all the things we said_

 _And not a minute spent_

 _To think that we'd regret_

 _So we just take it back_

I went outside and tuned my ax bass. While I was doodling I heard some music. I went to a studio and saw…. I couldn't believe it! It was my old bandmates.

I went into the studio and saw my friends. "Guys!" I said, "Its me Marceline."

They turned and saw me.

"Marcy!" said Joseph.

"Oh, hey," said Dana.

"Guys I've been looking for you for months!" I said as I hugged them all.

"Look Marcy, we didn't wanna tell you," said Dana, "But we got a deal for a Nightosphere tour."

"Cool," I said, "But if its gonna be a success we should play some 'music'."

"I agree, so our manager wants us to fire you," said Dana, but I didn't listen.

"Now most of the songs, don't get me wrong, are too punky," I said, "But over the months I've written some material…."

"Marcy, didn't you hear what I said?" asked Dana, "You're out. We're replacing you."

"What?" I said, "Why?"

"Our manager wanted you out," said the drummer, "There was nothing we could do."

"Look, you're a talented musician, but its… the stagefright, and acting like you don't know what you're doing," said Dana, "We're trying to make a living as musicians and… you're an embarrassment."

"Ok, you're gonna kick me outta the band?" I asked, "I built this band with my own hands."

"Yo mar-mar," said a familiar voice. It was my ex, Ash.

"You asked him to play bass?!" I asked shocked.

"You gotta admit, he knows how to make the crowd his," said Dana.

"I'm sorry girl," said Joseph, "I hope this doesn't come between us."

"Read between the lines fuckwads," said Marceline, "Read between the LINES!" I flipped them off and walked out.

"Who needs her?" asked Ash, "Now let's get playing."

They started to play a song.

 _Pressure (From All We Know)_

 _Dana: Tell me where our time went_

 _And if it was time well spent_

 _Just don't let me fall asleep_

 _Feeling empty again_

 _Cause I fear I might break_

 _And I fear I can't take it_

 _Tonight I'll lie awake_

 _Feeling empty, I can_

 _Feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _We're better off without you_

 _I can feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _We're better off without you_

 _Marceline: Now that I'm losing hope_

 _And there's nothing else to show_

 _For all of the days that we spent_

 _Carried away from home_

 _Some things I'll never know_

 _And I had to let them go_

 _I'm sitting all alone_

 _Feeling empty, I can..._

 _Dana: Feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _We're better off without you_

 _I can feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _We're better off without you_

 _Marceline: Some things I'll never know and I had to let them go_

 _Some things I'll never know_

 _And I had to let them go_

 _But I'm sitting all alone_

 _Feeling empty_

 _Dana: I can feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _We're better off without you_

 _Marceline: Feel the pressure_

 _It's getting closer now_

 _You're better off without me_

I thought it was gonna be over for me. I thought that I was never gonna follow my dream. But all that changed when I saw him…..

(Who is this person that Marceline meets? Leave your comments below and find out!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sharing songs

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore!)

I saw a blonde haired boy with a funny bear hat.

"Wow, he's cute," I said, "For a human."

He was actually a human with no vampire skin or bites whatsoever.

He and some kind of dog were walking around the land of Ooo.

"Why don't I do some 'investigating' on this guy," I said to myself.

I spent the day following him around and seeing what he does for fun.

"Wow," I said as I saw him take off his hat off, "He's got a lot of hair."

He turned and thought he saw something. "That's odd," he said. I kept following him.

I saw him lying on the grass looking at the sky.

"Now's my chance," I said. I floated down. The boy saw me.

"Sup weenies?" I asked.

"Whoa, a vampire," said the boy. The dog cowered behind his leg.

"I'm Marceline, the vampire queen," I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Finn The Human," said Finn, "And this is my buddy, Jake."

"Don't suck my blood," said Jake.

I laughed. "Calm down, I'm not gonna do that," I said.

"So you don't suck blood?" asked Finn.

"Sometimes, but its not the blood I like, it's the color," I said, "I eat shades of red." I ate the shade of red from a strawberry.

"Wow," said Finn.

He saw my ax bass.

"Are you a musician?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I saw your bass," said Finn.

"Oh yeah," said Marceline, "I also write lyrics. Sort of."

"Can I see?" asked Finn, "I play music too."

"Really?" I asked as I gave him my lyric book.

"Yeah," said Finn as he got out a guitar, "Let me here you sing these lyrics."

He showed me the page.

"Um… Ok," I said as I blushed.

He started to play the guitar and I was amazed at how good he played.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Keep going."

He kept playing.

All We Know (From All We Know is Falling)

Marceline: We tried so hard to understand

But we can't

We held the world out in our hands

And you ran away

It takes some time to let you go

And it shows

Cause all we know is falling

Remember how cause I know that we won't forget at all

Now we can follow you back home

But we won't

Is this what you had waited for

Just to be alone

It takes some time to let you go

And it shows

Cause all we know is falling it falls

Remember how cause I know that we won't forget at all

You never

You never said

This wasn't what you wanted

Was it

Was it

This isn't what you wanted

This isn't what you wanted

Cause all we know

Is falling it falls

Remember how cause I know that we won't

Forget it all

Finn was astonished by my vocals. "You have a pretty voice."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Finn."

"Come on buddy, let's head in before it gets dark," said Jake.

"I gotta go," said Finn as he went.

"Oh, wait," I said, "Could I get your number?"

Finn turned around and gave it to me.

"See you later Marceline."

I smiled at him.

I started writing some more lyrics in my book.

At home I went to find my brother

"Lee," I said.

I went and saw him in the shower. He shrieked. "Don't worry Marshall, I didn't see anything," I said.

"There's a new thing," said Marshall Lee, "Its called knocking!"

I waited until he was done.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Remembered that thing about wanting to form a band?" I asked, "Well I think I just found a secondary guitar player."

"Get out!" said Marshall.

"Yep," I said, "He's really good."

"We gotta see him," said Marshall.

"But don't tell dad," I said, "The last thing I want is him embarrassing me in front of my new friend."

"Scouts honor," said Marshall.

(Looks like Marceline is about to start her own band. What plots and twists will happen, and will Hunson find out about Marceline's secret plan? Tune in and find out!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The jam (Bring the bread)

 **Marshall Lee: The author owns nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore.**

I watched as my dad went to his meeting.

"Alright," said Marshall, "Let's move."

I got into my brother's car and we started to drive.

After that sharing of music I decided that maybe it was time to form my own band.

We put out flyers with a picture of me and my number.

"Once people start getting these flyers, its off to stardom," I said to myself.

"Don't get your hopes up too soon sis," said Marshall.

"Why?" I asked.

"It takes a while for people to call," said Marshall, "You didn't expect me to get my phone call for my band just right after I put out flyers did you?"

"Actually I did," I said.

"Well I had to wait about a week until I got my first call," said Marshall.

"And?" I asked.

"Let's just say things didn't work out, so I tried again, and finally found the right group of bandmates," said Marshall, "But I ended up getting fired."

"So that's why you're joining my band?" I asked.

"That, and I wanna see you be a star," said Marshall.

"Thanks bro," I said. We kept passing out flyers until we had none left.

"Sweet," I said, "They're all ready."

A few hours later, Finn found one of the flyers. "Jam session?" he asked, "Algebraic!"

"I'll bring the butter," said Jake as he laughed.

Ice King was looking at the same flyer.

"I should pack my drums," he said, "Gunter give me a hand."

"Wenk," said Gunter.

Princess Bubblegum saw the same flyer. "This should be interesting," she said. She got out her old bass, and keyboards.

I stared at the phone all day waiting for a message.

"You do realize that staring at the phone isn't gonna make it ring," said Marshall.

"So," I said writing in my song book.

Marshall saw something on OooTube.

"You might wanna take a look at this," he said.

I turned and saw the video. "No fucking way!" I said.

My old band was already doing a gig and my ex was with them.

 **No one's p.o.v**

Dana and her band were getting ready to perform for an audience. "Let's give them what they want," she said.

The drummer counted down and they started to play.

Fences (From Riot)

 _Dana: I'm sitting in a room,_

 _Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_

 _There are people looking through_

 _The window in the door_

 _they know exactly what we're here for._

 _Don't look up_

 _Just let them think_

 _There's no place else_

 _You'd rather be._

 _You're always on display_

 _For everyone to watch and learn from,_

 _Don't you know by now,_

 _You can't turn back_

 _Because this road is all you'll ever have._

 _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

 _Just living proof that the camera's lying._

 _And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

 _So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

 _You'll go out in style._

 _If you let me I could,_

 _I'd show you how to build your fences,_

 _Set restrictions, separate from the world._

 _The constant battle that you hate to fight,_

 _Just blame the limelight._

 _Don't look up_

 _Just let them think_

 _There's no place else_

 _You'd rather be._

 _And now you can't turn back_

 _Because this road is all you'll ever have._

 _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

 _Just living proof that the camera's lying._

 _And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

 _So smile._

 _Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

 _With every breath that you breathe in_

 _Just breathe it in._

 _Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

 _You do all this big talking_

 _So now let's see you walk it._

 _I said let's see you walk it._

 _Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_

 _You do all this big talking_

 _So now let's see you walk it._

 _I said let's see you walk it._

 _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

 _Just living proof that the camera's lying._

 _And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._

 _Yeah, oh oh open wide,_

 _'Cause you'll go out in style._

 _You'll go out in style._

 **Marceline's p.o.v**

I was pissed that my ex took my spot. "That does it," I said, "I'm bringing them down."

"Don't worry sis, you will," said Marshall.

"I gotta drum up a band fast," I said.

I got a call from someone. It was Finn.

"Hey Finn," I said.

"I saw the flyer, and it looks like you're wanting to start a band," said Finn.

"Yeah," I said, "Both me and my brother."

"Cool," said Finn, "If you don't mind I showed some friends the flyer too."

"Sweet!" I said, "The more the merrier. Jam session begins tonight, 7:00 sharp."

I was heading home from the music store getting my bass tuned.

"Damn music clerk made me late," I said, "That idiot didn't know a bass from a bass."

I finally made it home and went to the garage.

"There's my sister," said Marshall Lee.

"Hey Marceline," said Bubblegum.

"Hello Bonibel," I said.

"Hey Marcy," said Finn.

I blushed when he called me that. "Hey Finn," I said.

We were tuning our instruments. "Ok guys," I said, "I think its safe to say right now, that we should all be equal. No one person is in charge ok?"

"Alright," said Marshall, "Though I was in a successful band."

"So who's first to share song ideas?" asked the Ice King.

"Well, I have a killer lick," said Marshall as he pressed on a stompbox. He played something.

"Yeah," I said, "That could work." I played my bass and the others joined in.

Over the next few minutes we worked on the kinks of the song to make sure it was good.

"There's something missing," I said, "But I can't figure out what it is."

Marshall grinned at me.

"No," I said.

"What is it?" asked Bubblegum.

"My sister writes lyrics," said Marshall as he took my book from me.

"You write lyrics?" asked Bubblegum.

"Yeah," I said embarrassed.

"Well let's hear some," said Ice King.

"They're not that good," I said.

"Come on," said Marshall, "Marcy. Marcy, Marcy." The others joined in and chanted my name.

"Alright," I said.

I skimmed the pages to look for something to sing. "This should do nicely," I said. I sang them;

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

They were amazed. "We got work to do," said Marshall.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean we gotta finish those lyrics," said Marshall, "I can already tell this is gonna be a hit."

We spent more time working on the lyrics and finding good words.

"I think they're ready," said Marshall, "Let's give it a shot."

"Ok," said Ice King, "1, 2, 3, 4!" Marshall started off with his guitar.

Finn joined in and I did a bass riff before joining in.

I then started to sing

Brick by Boring Brick (From Brand New Eyes)

 _Marceline: She lives in a fairy tale_

 _Somewhere too far for us to find_

 _Forgotten the taste and smell_

 _Of a world that she's left behind_

 _It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

 _The angles were all wrong now_

 _She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

 _Keep your feet on the ground_

 _When your head's in the clouds_

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _So one day he found her crying_

 _Coiled up on the dirty ground_

 _Her prince finally came to save her_

 _And the rest she can figure out_

 _But it was a trick_

 _And the clock struck twelve_

 _Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick_

 _Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

 _Keep your feet on the ground_

 _When your head's in the clouds_

 _Well go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _And we'll dig a deep hole_

 _We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Woah_

 _Well you built up a world of magic_

 _Because your real life is tragic_

 _Yeah you built up a world of magic_

 _If it's not real_

 _You can't hold it in your hand_

 _You can't feel it with your heart_

 _And I won't believe it_

 _But if it's true_

 _You can see it with your eyes_

 _Oh, even in the dark_

 _And that's where I want to be, yeah_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _We'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Go get your shovel_

 _We'll dig a deep hole_

 _To bury the castle, bury the castle_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

 _Ba da ba ba da ba ba_

We all smiled knowing this was the start of something new.

"That was amazing," said Marshall.

"Yeah," said Finn.

I smiled. "Good thing my dad isn't here," I said.

"We need a name," said Marshall, "How about, the Vampires."

"No offense Marshall, but since we're equals that sounds a little cliché," said Ice King, "No offense."

"I got something," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Does it have the word science in it?" I asked.

"No!" she said, "…Yes."

"I got one," I said. I found some art that my brother made. "Riot," I said.

They all liked the name. "Looks like we have our band name," said Princess Bubblegum.

We all put our hands together. "1, 2, 3," I said.

"RIOT!" we all said in unison.

(Marceline and her band had a great jam session. What will happen, and what steps will they take to become famous? Tune in and find out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The gig

 **Ice King: Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore!**

I was writing more lyrics in my book and my brother came in.

"Get your game shoes on sis," said Marshall.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I got us a show," said Marshall.

"You what?!" I said.

"That's right," said Marshall as he showed me a video.

"You videotaped the rehearsal?" I asked smiling.

"Yep," said Marshall, "And now some of my friends know about you."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks bro," I said.

Dad came into the room.

"Marceline, how many times have I told you not to turn the family ax into an instrument?" he asked.

"Sorry dad," I said.

He took off the strings.

"Why do you always wanna disobey?" he asked.

"Dad, why do you always try and turn me into a business person?" I asked.

"Because its important," he said, "You need to understand that you're the daughter of the CEO of the Nightosphere, and one day you're gonna take over."

"Here we go with the same lecture," I said in my head.

"…and music and other things are a distraction," he finished, "We are not having this conversation again, are we?"

"No dad," I said grinning because I said what he wanted to hear.

"Good," he said, "Marshall keep an eye on your sister while I'm gone."

He went to his job.

"So what gig are we doing big brother?" I asked.

"Well, this guy at my bar saw the video I was showing everyone, and he was like 'are you in the band'?" said Marshall, "And I'm like, 'hell yeah'. So he gives me this flyer."

"Gimme that!" I said. I looked at the flyer.

"Hold your horses Marceline," said Marshall, "Do you really wanna do this."

"Fuck yes," said Marceline, "I wanna be big. Nothing, especially not my dad is gonna stop our band from making it to the top."

 _Renegade (Paramore Single)_

 _Marceline: And the grass wasn't green enough here_

 _After watering it with my tears_

 _I'm not sure where you went_

 _Now we are just past tense_

 _And the snakes, they are slithering in_

 _Chasing me to my end_

 _I can't say where that is_

 _I'm running again_

 _And when I get there_

 _It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there_

 _It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _I always was_

 _Well, the spark never lit up a fire_

 _Though I tried and tried and tried_

 _The wind came through your lungs_

 _A hurricane from your tongue_

 _I'll keep your secrets with me_

 _Right behind my teeth_

 _Your anger, your anchor_

 _But I'll sail much further on, ah, on_

 _And when I get there_

 _It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there_

 _It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _I always was_

 _I'll keep running_

 _I'll keep running again, keep running_

 _I'll keep running, running, running_

 _Keep running, running, running_

 _Oh, when I get there_

 _It won't be far enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _It's in my blood_

 _If ever I get there_

 _It won't be fast enough_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _It's in my blood_

 _I'm a renegade_

 _I always was_

I called everyone and we met at the Candy Café.

"So what's this about Marceline?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"My brother saw some of the vids and got us a gig," I said, "Looks like we're playing at the Ooo party."

"Oh yeah, that place where Jermain works," said Jake.

"Maybe some chicks will dig my drumming," said Ice King. We all laughed.

"But how are we gonna get there without Dad finding out?" asked Marshall.

"You're forgetting that Uncle Charles is a musician," I said, "He'll just lie to Dad and tell him we're gonna be seeing a movie. We can leave right after school, and he's not even gonna be there."

"Now we just gotta find out what we're gonna play," said Finn as he drank his hot chocolate.

I ate the red out of a strawberry and blushed at him.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You're fine," I said.

Marshall grinned at me.

"Shut up," I said to him.

"I didn't say anything," he said laughing.

We were at the practice room writing new songs.

"Come on," said Marshall, "It's a simple punk rock beat. Let's try again."

We were trying one of Marshall's ideas, but it wasn't working.

"I'm not sure if we should go for a speedy kind of thing for this song," said Princess Bubblegum.

"What?" asked Marshall.

"Look at Marceline's lyrics," said Finn, "They're more of a soft ballad of some sort."

"Please," said Marshall.

"Well, I have a love song," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Is it about Science?" I asked.

"No!" she said, "…..Yes."

"Wait a minute," I said. I was hearing something in my head.

I wrote something on some music sheets. "Try and play this," I said.

She played it and it sounded amazing. I joined in with the bass.

"I think we got something here," said Marshall, "But let's hold it off for another gig."

"Marshall's right," I said, "At least I got the idea out."

I looked at my book for more ideas. "I got it," I said as I grinned.

A few days later we were at the party.

"Nice pad," said Finn.

"I know," I said.

We helped Ice King set up the drums and everything.

"Looks like we're ready when they want us to perform," said Marshall, "So at 9, we rock the house."

"Want some punch?" asked Finn as he gave me a cup.

I blushed and said "Thank you."

"No problem," said Finn.

"So how long have you played guitar?" I asked.

"I guess since Jake brought one," said Finn, "He's a really good musician."

"Yeah," I said as I laughed.

Marshall saw a girl eyeing him. He looked and she turned away.

"What was that?" he asked. "He looked at me," said the girl.

I was shivering a bit. "Are you ok?" asked Finn.

"Just cold," I said. He gave me his jean jacket to wear.

"Its warm," said Marceline.

"Fellas, let's go," said Princess Bubblegum, "We're about to perform."

We got onto the stage.

"Hey, what's up," I said on the microphone, "We're Riot, and we got some songs to play for you."

Crushcrushcrush (From Riot)

 _Marceline: I got a lot to say to you_

 _Yeah I got a lot to say_

 _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

 _Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

 _Marceline and Bubblegum: They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _Marceline: Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

 _Marshall: (one, two, three, four)_

 _Marceline: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, this_

The people in the crowd were hyped to the music and started dancing. I smiled and kept playing.

 _Marceline: If you wanna play it like a game_

 _Come on, come on let's play_

 _'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

 _Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

 _Marceline and Bubblegum: They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _Marceline: Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

 _Marshall: (one, two, three, four)_

 _Marceline: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, this now_

The girl was looking at Marshall play the guitar. "Who's that sexy-ass vampire?" she asked. "I don't know," said the lollipop girl, "But those guys are good." Cinnamon bun guy was dancing. "That sounds good in my ear drums!" he said.

 _Marceline: Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

 _We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

 _Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

 _We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

 _Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

 _We're all alone now, give me something to sing about_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, no_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, more than this_

We finished the song and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I drank the shade of red from a strawberry, "This next song I wrote about an ex who used me."

"I think I know what she's talking about," said Marshall Lee.

The girl kept looking at Marshall Lee.

"You like him?" said the lollipop girl.

"Shut up," she said.

Marshall took off his shirt and she got a nosebleed. "H-h-h-h-h-h-he has such a s-s-s-sexy body," she said.

Marshall did a guitar intro and I put my bass down.

Decode (Another Paramore Single from the Twilight Soundtrack)

 _Marceline: How can I decide what's right_

 _When you're clouding up my mind?_

 _I can't win your losing fight_

 _All the time_

 _Not gonna ever own what's mine_

 _When you're always taking sides_

 _But you won't take away my pride_

 _No, not this time_

 _Not this time_

 _How did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well_

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I think I know how_

 _The truth is hiding in your eyes_

 _And it's hanging on your tongue_

 _Just boiling in my blood_

 _But you think that I can't see_

 _What kind of man that you are_

 _If you're a man at all_

 _Well, I will figure this one out_

 _On my own_

 _Bubblegum: (I'm screaming, "I love you so")_

 _Marceline: On my own_

 _Bubblegum: (My thoughts you can't decode)_

 _Marceline: How did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well, yeah_

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I think I know how_

Marshall did a guitar solo and the crowd went wild. The girls were going crazy for him.

Marceline: Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools

Of ourselves

How did we get here?

When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah

Well, how did we get here?

When I used to know you so well.

I think I know

I think I know

There is something I see in you

It might kill me

But I want it to be true

The crowd cheered.

Marshall threw his shirt into the audience, but he was aiming for a certain person; the red haired girl who had her eye on him.

"Thank you," I said, "I'd like to thank my Uncle Chuck for bringing us here to play for you guys." "No problem," said Uncle Chuck. I bowed to the audience. As I ended my bow I saw someone who I did not expect to see.

It was my dad, and he looked pretty pissed.

"Uh-oh," I said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

(Uh oh. Marceline's dad is not happy about what he saw. What will happen? Tune in and find out!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vampire Love

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore!)

Uncle Chuck was packing his things.

"I can't believe you ruined that party," he said.

"I can't believe you took Marceline to that party and had her play!" said dad, "You know she's supposed to focus on business."

"Dad…." I said.

"Zip it," he said.

"So long kids," said Uncle Chuck.

"So long uncle…" said Marshall before he was interrupted.

"Don't talk," Dad snapped.

He left.

Dad turned to me. "Marceline…" he said.

"Here it comes," I said in my head.

"Now look," he said, "I know you wanna make some friends, but going to parties isn't a good way to do so."

"Huh?" I asked.

"People who go to those kind of parties always end up in a fist fight or getting drunk," said Dad, "I don't want you to go through the same thing."

"I just…." I said.

"Listen to me," he said as he put his shoulder on me, "You're one of the coolest girls in my book, and since you're a vampire you'll gain respect. Now… let's go get some burgers and fries."

"Wait, I'm not grounded?" I asked.

"Just consider this a warning," he said with a smile, "Besides I still owe you fries after what happened."

I smiled.

"As for you Marshall, I respect that you're a musician, so I'll let you off," he said, "But please, no more beer bars. You know your sister can't handle her booze."

I laughed. Nothing went according to plan, but at least we weren't getting yelled at.

Later I was playing with paper planes while Marshall was trying to come up with song ideas.

"Come on sis, we gotta think of some more music for our next show if we have one," said Marshall.

"Don't worry," I said, "I ate a lot of sugar and I'll be up."

"Good," said Marshall.

"Trust me, I'll help you and stay up all night," I said.

"All night?" asked Marshall.

"All night," I said.

The next morning I was sleep and my hair was a mess.

Marshall threw some water on me and I woke up.

"What the fuck dude?!" I said.

Marshall laughed. "Have a nice beauty sleep?" he asked.

"You're lucky my book didn't get wet," I said.

As I woke up and got myself ready, I saw Finn walking by. I was blushing as he played his guitar.

"You like him," said Marshall.

I flipped him off.

Finn greeted me. "Hey Marceline," he said.

"Hey Finn," I said.

"I see you've been busy writing songs," said Finn.

"Yeah," I said, "I ate a lot of sugar to try and stay up." I laughed.

"So were you grounded because of last night?" asked Finn.

"Well no," I said, "But even if I was, has that ever stopped me before?"

Finn and I laughed.

Marshall was making kiss noises. "Kissy-kissy," he said.

"Grrrrrr, would you get the hell outta here?!" I said. He ran off laughing.

"Say, I was wondering," said Finn.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"….If you wanted to… do something this coming weekend," said Finn, "Maybe get a bite to eat or something."

"Yeah sure," I said, "I can call my friends."

"I was actually wondering if it could be the both of us," said Finn.

"Sure," I said as I smiled.

"Cool," he said, "See you later." He rode off with Jake.

I smiled and went back to my book and looked at some lyrics.

I took my brother's guitars and strummed some chords.

The Only Exception (From Brand New Eyes)

 _Marceline: When I was younger_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And cursed at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to re-assemble it_

 _And my momma swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist_

 _But darlin',_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _But, you, are, the only exception_

 _But, you, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _Or keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping it comfortable,_

 _Distance, and up until now_

 _I'd sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it_

 _Was ever worth the risk, but..._

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _I've got a tight grip on reality_

 _But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

 _Oh_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _You, are, the only exception_

 _And I'm on my way to believing._

 _Oh, And I'm on my way to believing._

Marshall knocked on my door.

"Marceline," he said.

I turned and saw him. "Oh, what's up?" I asked.

"Can you give me a hand with moving some of these amps?" he asked

"Sure," I said. I put the guitar down and went to help him.

"And by the way," he said, "Nice voice."

I smiled.

(Smoochy smoochy. Someone's in love. What will happen on this little 'date'? Tune in and find out! Thanks for all the support on my story. I really appreciate it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Title TBA

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore!)

Marshall was walking around when he saw someone familiar.

It was the vampire girl from their gig.

She looked at him and she was wearing his red flannel.

"Wow, he's even sexier in person," said the girl.

"Gosh, she's cute," said Marshall, "I hope he's single."

He went over to her.

"Um… hi," she said as she blushed.

"You're the girl from my gig," said Marshall.

"Yeah," said the girl, "You were really amazing."

"Thanks," said Marshall as he put out his hand, "My name's Marshall."

"I'm Mavis," said the girl, "Its really good to meet you, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

"You know my full name," he smiled.

"Yeah, we have the same initials," said Mavis.

"Really," said Marshall.

"Yeah," she said, "Mavis Lee Aku."

He smiled.

I was walking around town putting out some flyers and I saw Bubblegum.

"I see you're spreading the word too," she said.

"Yeah," I said, "Looks like everyone in the Candy Kingdom knows us."

I smelled someone's blood.

"No," I said.

"What is it?" asked Bubblegum.

"Them," I said.

We both looked and saw Dana and my old bandmates.

"Well, if it isn't Marceline The Vampire Queen," said Ash.

"What do you want psycho?" I asked.

"We just wanna show you something," said Dana.

She showed me a piece of paper.

It was for a big festival coming up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We've been getting well known playing at a bunch of shows, and we're gonna play the Ooo dome in 3 weeks," said Dana.

"The….. the…. The….." I said.

"That's right," said Ash, "We're living _your_ dreams."

"Come on guys, we all formed this band together and said we would never abandon each other," I said, "What happened?"

"Business," said Dana, "Besides, the world doesn't orbit around you." She pointed in my face. "You were holding us back with your stagefright," she said.

"Dana," said the drummer.

"Shut up," said Dana, "The point is, Ash is a better musician than you and he isn't scared of anything."

Ain't it Fun (From Paramore)

 _Dana: I don't mind_

 _Letting you down easy but just give it time_

 _If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while_

 _You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

 _You are what they're feeding on_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When the world don't orbit around you_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When the world don't orbit around you_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good_

 _Being all alone_

 _Where you're from_

 _You might be the one who's running things_

 _Well you can ring anybody's bell and get what you want_

 _See it's easy to ignore trouble_

 _When you're living in a bubble_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When the world don't orbit around you_

 _So what are you gonna do_

 _When nobody wants to fool with you_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good_

 _Being all alone_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on you're own, in the real world_

 _Ain't it fun, ain't it fun_

 _Baby now you're one of us_

 _Ain't it fun, ain't it fun, ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good_

 _Being all alone_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Living in the real world_

 _('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good_

 _Being all alone_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own, this is the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own,_

 _In the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _'Cause you're on your own, in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama_

 _Don't go crying_

They walked off and I had a tear in my eye.

"I'll show them," I said, "By Glob I will show them."

"Well they might have left you, but we will never abandon you," said Bubblegum.

I smiled. "Thanks girl," I said.

"Come on, I'll get you some candy to dry up those tears," said Princess Bubblegum, "What kind do you want?"

I looked and saw something. "HOLY SHIT!" I said.

"I don't think we have….. HOLY SHIT!" she said as she looked at what I was looking.

It was a flyer of our band with the words "Start a Riot!"

"Whoa," I said. Finn, Ice King, and Marshall saw the same thing.

"Wow," we all said.

And soon afterwards, a lot of people were knowing about us. It wasn't long until we were playing at the Candy Bar every weekend.

We were there about to play a song.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" I said.

We started to play.

That's What You Get (From Riot)

 _Marceline: No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

 _It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

 _And why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _I can't decide_

 _You have made it harder just to go on_

 _And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

 _And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

' _Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

 _I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_

 _Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

 _And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _Pain make your way to me, to me._

 _And I'll always be just so inviting._

 _If I ever start to think straight,_

 _This heart will start a riot in me,_

 _Let's start, start, hey!_

 _Why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

 _Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

 _And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

The audience cheered for us and chanted "Riot! Riot! Riot!"

Dana saw us.

"I'll show those twerps who's the real musician," she said.

(uh oh. Looks like Dana has a plan to rid herself of Riot. What will happen next? Tune in and find out!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The story behind Hudson

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time or Paramore!)

The gang and I were doing a photoshoot for a photo collection to post on Ooobook.

"They really like our music," said Marshall.

"I know," said Princess Bubblegum.

I was staring at Finn and admiring his muscles. "Gosh he's hot," I said.

Marshall grinned at me.

"Fuck. You," I said.

He laughed.

After a while we looked at all the pictures.

"Once these go online, more fans will be liking our page in no time," said Princess Bubblegum.

Ice King was looking at himself in the mirror.

Our music was being heard on the radio, and people were talking about us all over Ooo.

I was playing some music on an acoustic for some kids and they were cheering. I looked and saw my dad.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I was just playing some music for some children," I said.

"Get in the car right now," he said.

"But Dad…" I said.

"Get in the damn truck!" he said again.

I got in the truck.

Later that day I finished all my work.

"Dad, all my chores are done," I said, "Why can't I hang with all my friends?"

"There's plenty of things you can do on a weekend," he said, "They're a lot more interesting than being in a silly band."

Finn came in the house.

"A human?!" said Dad.

"Dad calm down!" I said, "He's my friend."

"Friend?" he asked.

"Come on, we're starting practice," he said.

"Marceline is not going anywhere," he said, "She has a lot of chores to do."

"No I don't," I said, "I'm coming Finn."

I was walking out and my dad pulled me right back in.

"Tell your friends that Marceline is leaving the band to take over my business," he said.

"I don't wanna take over the family business!" I said.

"You don't know what you want," said Dad as he turned to Finn, "And YOU don't know who you're dealing with!"

"How would you know what Marceline wants?!" said Finn, "She's trying to find her way and see what she wants to do, and all you're doing is getting in the way of her decisions. She should do what she wants."

"He's right dad," I said, "I'm blossoming into a young woman, and you can't just…"

"Marceline go to your room!" he snapped.

"God!" I said as I went upstairs.

"Listen human boy," he said, "Marceline is _MY_ daughter and I decide what's best for her!"

"What?!" said Finn, "So best is not following her own path?!"

He threw Finn out of the house and shut the door.

"I don't like that guy," said Jake, "He's an asshole."

Later that night dad and I were talking.

"Its one thing to have a crush on a vampire, and somewhat on Princess Bubblegum," said my dad, "But a human?"

"Dad, he's nothing like those humans you faced," I said, "He's amazing."

"I don't care," he said, "I made it clear that you are not to be friends with humans. And secondly, what is this?"

He shared a picture of the band.

"Dad, we're doing something good with our music," I said, "We…."

"I don't wanna hear any excuses!" he said, "You are not to do anymore gigs with that band."

"This isn't fair," I said, "Why can't i?"

"Because I said so," he said.

"But my band needs me to play at the talent show," I said, "If I'm not there, they'll all be pissed."

"Let them be pissed then," he said.

"Dad just let me do this!" I said.

"NO!" he said as he smashed a plate.

"What the fuck is up with you?" I asked.

He sighed. "Its time I told you the truth," he said, "I was your age when I first joined my first band."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "I was an amazing singer, and a contractor wanted me to join in a band. I had to leave everything behind."

Using some kind of magic, he showed me flashbacks of his old band.

"We went from city to city playing our greatest hits, and I thought I was gonna have a happy life, but something happened that changed it all," he said, "We were recording an album, and I came in too late. They found a new lead singer and tossed me away. I lost everything."

The flashbacks went away.

"I was thrown away like yesterday's trash, and I could never get back," he said, "So I had to go back to my home to face everything I left behind."

"Oh my god," I said.

"All that fame and fortune and everything was just making me build up so that they could knock me down again," he said, "Its happened to millions of people who had dreams of music. And that is why you can't be a part of any music band."

"Dad…. I'm sorry this happened….. but I know what I can do," I said.

"Marceline I'm sorry, but my decision is final," said Dad.

"And my decision is final," I said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to band practice."

He stopped me and took my bass.

"Hey!" I said.

"You're not going anywhere cause you're grounded!" he said, "I'm locking you in your room all weekend, and you're gonna study business…. All weekend!"

He shut the door and walked away.

I looked outside my window and saw that my friends were leaving my doorstep.

"Guys wait!" I said, "Don't go….." I had a tear in my eye.

Let the flames begin

Marceline: What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things

A memory remains, just a tiny spark

I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin

To let the flames begin

Oh glory

Oh glory

This is how we'll dance when

When they try to take us down

This is what we'll be, oh glory

Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it

I can't let myself regret, such selfishness

My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long

I believe that there's hope

Buried beneath it all and

Hiding beneath it all and

Growing beneath it all and

This is how we'll dance when

When they try to take us down

This is how we'll sing oh

This is how we'll stand when

When they burn our houses down

This is what we'll be, oh glory

Reaching as I sink down into light (To light)

Reaching as I sink down into light (To light)

This is how we dance when

When they try to take us down

This is how we'll sing oh

This is how we'll stand when

When they burn our houses down

This is what we'll be, oh glory


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The ultimate show

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Adventure Time of Paramore)

I was looking at my song book and my diary.

Suddenly the door unlocked.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Marceline…. I wanted to come by and say that I'm…. sorry for how I reacted," said Dad, "It wasn't fair for me to do that."

"I have something to say too," I said, "I don't give a damn if you're a business man or a musician. What matters is you're my dad, and that's good enough for me."

"Marceline, it was wrong for me to try and stop you from playing at that gig," said Dad, "Just because I failed to succeed doesn't mean you'll fail."

I smiled.

"Look, I love you, no matter what you are, or what you do," he said, "And to prove it, I wanna make it up to you."

"How?" I asked.

"Let's go pick up your brother and go to the gig," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "But you should still keep out of trouble with a human," he said.

I laughed and said, "I know, but Finn's not that bad."

We went to the Nightosphere depot to find Marshall. He was putting carts away. "Marceline, dad, what's up?" asked Marshall.

"I'm taking you to the gig, that's what's up," said Dad.

"Hold it!" said someone.

It was Marshall's manager.

"No one leaves work until their shift is over," he said.

"Well I have a gig and…." Said Marshall.

"I don't give a shit," he said, "Get your ass back to work. And you two, beat it."

Marshall saw his boss. "Boss, this young lady is my sister, the lead singer of my band.

"I know," he said, "Congrats by the way, my kids and I love your music."

"Thanks," I said.

"Marshall I believe you have a gig to go to," said his boss.

"Yeah, but my manager won't let me leave," said Marshall.

"Marshall take the rest of the week off," said his boss, "Paid, with a first payment in advance."

He handed Marshall a wad of cash. "Sweet," said Marshall.

He went up to the microphone.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," he said to his employees (Who were apparently assholes to him), "You're cool."

His boss gave him a thumbs up.

"And fuck you, I'm out!" said Marshall. He jumped in the car and we met the others at the stage.

"There's Marceline!" said Finn.

"I was beginning to think she wouldn't make it," said Jake.

I gave everyone a hug. "Hey guys," I said.

"Glad you could make it," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Well look who decided to show up," said Ash.

I saw my old band as they were getting their gear.

"You know you don't belong here," said Dana, "This is for professional musicians only."

"I'm twice the professional you'll ever be," I said.

"We'll see about that," said Dana.

She went onstage with her band.

Monster (Paramore Single)

 _Dana: You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

 _And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

 _But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

 _But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

 _I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

 _From turning into a monster eating us alive_

 _Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

 _Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

 _O-oh uh-oh uh o-oh uh-oh_

 _I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

 _But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._

 _Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

 _And they're getting stronger_

 _I hear them calling._

 _(Calling, Calling)_

 _I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

 _From turning into a monster eating us alive_

 _Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

 _Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

 _Well you find your strength in solutions_

 _But I like the tension_

 _And not always knowing the answers_

 _But You're gonna lose it,_

 _You're gonna lose it_

 _I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

 _From turning into a monster eating us alive_

 _Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

 _Well now that you're gone, the world..._

 _I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

 _From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

 _Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

 _Now that you're gone, the world is ours..._

The audience cheered.

"Man they're good," said Dad.

"Dad!" I said.

"But I'm sure you'll do better," he said.

I looked at my diary.

"I hope we can do this," I said

"Looks like you're nervous," said Dana.

"I'm not nervous to kick your ass," I said, "If we won you'd leave the band."

"Let's make a wager on that," said Dana, "If your band wins, then you can come back to Riot, and I'll leave, but if we win, then you have to give up music. Forever."

"Deal," I said as I shook her hand.

"Good luck," said Ash, "You'll need it."

I went up to the stage with my band. "You'll do great," said the drummer.

"Shut up," said Dana.

I looked at my lyrics for Misery Business.

"Here goes," I said.

Ice King counted down.

Misery Business (From Riot)

 _Marceline: (hit that, hit that snare)_

 _I'm in the business of misery,_

 _Let's take it from the top._

 _She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

 _When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

 _I waited eight long months,_

 _She finally set him free._

 _I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

 _Two weeks we caught on fire,_

 _She's got it out for me,_

 _But I wear the biggest smile._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag._

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

 _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

 _Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

 _I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

 _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

 _Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

 _They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

 _Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him right now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving you_

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving..._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

The audience cheered louder, and Marceline bowed with the others.

"That was amazing," said Finn.

I blushed and said, "Thanks."

There was more clapping.

The judge came up. "The votes are in," he said, "The winner of the Ooo music contest…. Is Riot!"

We all cheered.

Everyone gave me a hug.

Dana cleared her throat. "Congratulations Marceline," she said as she shook my hand, "I haven't forgotten our agreement."

"The bet's off," I said, "My place is here" I saw Ash sell her microphone stand and grinned. "But I think you might wanna talk to him.

Dana saw him with a wad of cash.

"Where'd you get that money?" asked Dana.

"OH, I sold that mic stand you love so much, to a witch," he said.

"What?!" asked Dana, "Are you fucking crazy?! That was my favorite stand!"

"That's what makes it so valuable," said Ash.

"That's it, you're fired," said Dana.

"Excuse me?" said Ash.

"I said you're fired!" said Dana, "Now beat it!"

She threw ash down on the floor.

I laughed. "You gotta stop falling for us," I said.

Dana and I hugged. Our friendship was restored.

I heard the crowd chanting, "Riot! Riot! Riot!"

"What's that?" asked Finn.

"Its an encore," said Marshall, "They want us to play another song! Let's go!"

I followed him.

"Thank you, yes, we'll play another," I said as I got out my bass.

We started to do an intro.

Dana smiled. "She made it," she said.

Born for This (From Riot)

Marceline: Oh no I just keep on falling

Bandmates: (Back to the same old...)

Marceline: And where's hope when misery comes crawling?

Bandmates: (Oh my way, Ay...)

Marceline: With your faith you'll trigger a landslide

Bandmates: (victory)

Marceline: To kill off this common sense of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

We don't need the headlines

We just want...

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Right now you're the only reason

Bandmates: (I'm not letting go, oh...)

Marceline: And time out if everyone's worth pleasing

(Well ha-ha!)

Marceline: You'll trigger a landslide

Bandmates: (Victory)

Marceline: to kill off their finite state of mind

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines

We just want...

(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

Ok, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

We were born for this

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me

Go!

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for

We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this

We were born for this

We were born for this

We looked at the audience as they cheered for us.

Finn and I looked at each other and realized we made it big.

And that was how Riot took the world by storm.

 **THE END**


End file.
